A Tea Party
by Death For One
Summary: Katara wants to have a tea party but some things just don't work out..


A Tea Party

"Katara do we have to have a tea party?" Toph whined as she was forced to sit at a small circular table.

"Of course. I thought this would be a nice day to bring us and the rest of the girls together."

"Right, so where are the other girls?"

"I well..I don't know."

Toph snorted and crossed her arms, while Katara finsihed the tea and placed it on the table. She had just put the cups next to the tea pot when there was a knock on the door. Katara rushed over to open the door when Toph spoke,

"It's Sokka."

Katara heaved a sigh and grunted as she pulled the big wooden door. She was perplexed when Suki walked through the door.

"Oh Katara I was so happy to get an invitation to your tea party!" Suki exlaimed as she walked around the room.

"Sokka do you take me for a fool? I know that's you"

"What i don't know what you're talking about I'm Suki."

"Uh huh so Suki I thought you had to do a job in Omashu. What made you decide to come?"

"Oh well I um thought that spending time with my friends was worth more than some silly job in Omashu."

'Ha! Suki didn't have a job in Omashu she had to run errands around town. Now tell me Sokka did the boys send you?"

Sokka looked at the ground as he scrubbed off the make-up.

"No."

Toph walked up and pushed him down.

"He's lying. Why don't we make his make-up even more outragious?"

Katara's response was a cruel giggle.

Sokka scrambled to get out of the house and back to where the guys were.

"Hey Sokka how'd it..?"

Aang never finsihed his question because he was shaking to much. His laughter roused Zuko, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Woah you have pink um everywhere."

"Yeah did you get attacked by a unicorn."

"This is not funny Aang. Those girls are evil. Evil!"

"Hey come back!" Aang called to his retreating form.

"I never knew you could be so fun Katara."

"Well it's not everyday I get to do do that to my brother."

"Somebody else is at the door."

Katara turned and scurried to the door. When she pulled it open June had her hand poised to knock.

"Hi Katara."

June brushed past her and into the main room.

"Wait this isn't Lee's. I was wondering why he would invite you to his party."

"What party and why wouldn't Lee invite me?"

June tossed her head back and laughed.

"Because you're too much of a goody-goody princess. He can't stand people like you."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. By the way what's going on here?"

"Tea party."

Toph answered by the window. June twisted to face her.

"Having fun?"

"Most fun I've ever had in my life."

June laughed at the emotionless answer. Waving her hand as she passed back through the door. Only to have Ty Lee run into her.

"I heard there was a tea party here and they so help your auras."

She ran to the table and picked up a cup of tea. Katara wathced with wide eyes as she took a sip.

"It's delicious."

Katara beamed and went back to the kitchen to get some food. As soon as her back was turned Ty Lee poured every drop of tea onto the plants. She had only gotten back into her seat when Katara came out.

"Hope you don't mind but I drank the rest."

Katara's jaw dropped as she took the kettle from her hands.

"It's okay I'll just make more."

"No! I mean I'll make it, you don't need to tire yourself."

Katara nodded and sat down.

"I'll get the door this time."

Toph got up and slowly walked to the door.

"Sokka!"

Katara screeched causeing both Toph and Sokka/Suki to jump.

"I told you not to come here dressed as Suki again."

"But I'm not Sokka I really am Suki."

Katara ignored him/her and uncorked her water jug. The water flowed easily through the air and glistend as it froze Sokka/Suki to the wall.

"Now time to tell the truth."

"Um Katara I might should have said this sooner but that actually is Suki."

Katara gasped and looked up at a red faced Suki.

"Sorry."

Katara melted the ice creating large puddles, which Suki ignored as she stalked towards Katara. Katara eeped and started to run with Suki right at her tail. Ty Lee was humming a song when she burst into the room.

"Hey where did everybody go?"

"Out. Now gve me some tea I'm thirsty."

So for the next hour both girls talked and sipped tea. Mai even came to join them. When asked why she replied,

'Because Ty Lee made me."

Which wasn't true. When Katara finally made it back it was early morning and all she could do was sleep.


End file.
